


Roommates

by EzzyAlpha



Series: Ace of Spades [1]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How about I offer you a vacation in a decked out suite?”<br/>Cass smiles fondly. Say what you want about the Courier, but the woman is loyal to her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

The Courier is a short woman, with spiky dark hair and blue eyes and able to shoot the antenna off an ant from a mile away. Her name is Spade. At least that’s what she tells everyone.

But this is not about the Courier and as the dark haired woman takes off her desperado hat and slicks back her hair, exposing the scar right above her left eye, Cass only wants to punch the daylights out of her.

Cass rolls her tongue in her mouth and glares at Spade, swirling a cup of whisky on her right hand and fingering her shotgun with the other.

“Fuck you Courier.” She says, and she draws it out, savoring it. It was not every day she was brave (and drunk) enough to insult the little woman who had single handedly snuck into Vault 3 and killed every single raider in there.

To her surprise, the Courier just looks at her, eyebrows shooting up and a quizzical expression on her face. It was with great relief that Cass realized she was finally at that point where she was part of Spade’s family. Part of Spade’s family meaning she was one of the very few people in the Mojave who was not in danger of being killed by the vicious bitch.

“Something wrong, Cass?”

Cass rubs her forehead and sighs.

“You’ve been dragging me around the Mojave for weeks and while I appreciate how much you’ve helped me, I’m _tired,_ Spade.”

The Courier nods and downs the rest of the drink.

“How about I offer you a vacation in a decked out suite?”

Cass smiles fondly. Say what you want about the Courier, but the woman is loyal to her friends.

“Like I have anywhere else to go.”

-

Cass stands in front of the Lucky 38 in awe. It was said that nobody ever entered the Lucky 38 but of course, the Courier had to be the first.

“I hope you don’t mind but you’ll have company.”

Cass is too star struck to listen and simply follows the Courier through the casino.

They reach the suite and there is the sound of clacking pans and someone swearing quietly.

“Veronica, come here.” Says the Courier, as she plops herself down on a couch. Veronica leaves the kitchen, glaring but her expression softens as she sees Cass.

“Cass, Ronnie. Ronnie, Cass.” Says the Courier, flipping through a magazine, very much uncaring if her companions would get along.

Rex walks into the room and jumps on the couch, snuggling up to the Courier and she scratches him behind the ear.

“This is where all your friends stay, uh?” mutters Cass, looking around the room. Veronica goes into the kitchen and comes back with three Nuka Colas. Cass accepts the Cola and smiles weakly.

“Yeah uh. Oh, and since we’re in shortage of space, you’ll probably need to sleep with Ronnie sometimes.”

Veronica chokes on her Cola and Cass simply stares at the Courier. She stares back unfazed.

Suddenly, she gets up, putting her hat on and whistling.

“I should go, the NCR want me for something. So, bye.”

She daintily walks off the room, leaving the two women alone, Veronica looking very much like she’d rather be anywhere but there.

There is silence for a while.

“I hope you don’t snore.” Says Cass and she is struck by a thrown pillow.


End file.
